1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel rim cover for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, it refers to a wheel rim cover having two components; namely, an inner cap and an outer cap, the outer cap covering the inner cap supported by compression springs on the inner cap.
2. Background of the Invention
Each wheel of a vehicle is usually covered with a wheel rim cover for decoration and protection. However, a wheel rim cover may not be able to cover the wheel completely. Further, because a wheel rim cover is directly fastened to the side rim of the wheel, it may be forced off the side rim when the vehicle is moving on an uneven road surface. A wheel rim cover capable of absorbing road shock is needed.